Same Face, Different People
by Abbandon
Summary: One can only imagine... or maybe not, loving someone with everything that you have and they don't realize it. But while you are pining for someone who doesn't love you... maybe there is someone who is waiting for you to notice that they need you. Yaoi


Same Face, Different People 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Angel Sanctuary… I wish that I did cause then Setsuna wouldn't be with Sara, no… he would be with Kurai, who is so fucking kick-ass!

**Warning: **Yaoi… with a bit of lemon.

**Abbandon's Note: **Okay, first off, if you haven't read the manga and if you do read the manga and haven't at least gotten to volume 10, then you have no place here cause you will have no idea about what is going on. Second of all, this will probably be my first and only yaoi fanfiction for Angel Sanctuary and it came at a request. I'm really a SetsunaKurai fan myself.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kira licked the sweaty skin of the body underneath him and thrust harder into the tight heat. It wasn't the boy who had come to him; rather he came to the boy. He had been so longing and needy, things that weren't usually associated with Kira Sakuya. To anyone, Kira having sex was nothing new. There was a new person all the time, with his good looks and charm all manner of women and men were willing to jump into his bed. But this time was different. This wasn't the normal one-night stand. This person had a name, a personality outside of the bedroom.

"Kira!" The second occupant of the tatami mat that Kira slept on gasped, fingers twining through his dark locks. Kira tightened his grip on the slim white hips, leaving bruises the size and shape of his fingerprints. He buried his face in the bright gold mane of hair, soft as down and groaned heavily, He could feel the pressure of release gathering in his loins and he slowed his movements. He wanted to savor these moments for as long as he could, being able to hold the one thing in live that he always wanted but couldn't have.

"Ki-ra!" The other male whined, begging for the other to move faster. Kira smirked and gave in, thrusting with reckless abandon. Slender hands dug into his shoulders as a mouth, stifling a scream, bit down on his clavicle. Kira stiffened as he released his seed into the willing body and felt a blood-warm sticky substance coat both their stomachs.

"Setsuna!" He cried with his orgasm. He pulled out of the smaller boy and rolled to the side. After a few seconds to slow his racing heart and force himself to breathe regularly, he sat up. His companion was already sitting up. In a swift movement he all but tore off his face, revealing another one with hard black eyes and a scowl. Kira lowered his head onto his arms and sighed. "Sorry, Kato." He apologized. Kato Yue waved it off and lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag, held it in and exhaled before speaking.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it? I don't really care if the name you call out is mine or his. After all… I'm the only person who can replicate his face… his voice. If it can't be the real thing… go for the copy, right?" He said, scratching the back of his head. Kira got up and pulled on a pair of pants.

"I'm gonna go shower." He said quietly. As soon as he left the room, Kato let out the let out the long sight that he had been holding in for a while. He glanced at the cigarette that he had been holding in his hands. It had burned down to the butt, just a long stick of ash. He sighed again and extinguished it on the floor beside him. He stared forlornly at the doorway Kira had previously walked out of.

"But… you know… I wish… just once… that you… you would see me…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Abbandon's Note: **Okay, well there you have it. My first Angel Sanctuary fanfiction par request. Surprise at the end, huh? Did anyone actually think it was Setsuna? If you did, shame on you. One, he's too obsessed with Sara to bother with thinking about sex with anyone else, let alone his best friend. And two, I could never do that to poor Kurai, she's been through enough pain because of Setsuna.


End file.
